1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switchgear cabinet with two profiled frame sections, which are assigned to one side of the switchgear cabinet, wherein the open side of the switchgear cabinet is partially closed or can be partially closed by at least one wall element, and wherein a horizontal cross brace is arranged between the vertical profiled frame sections, against which the wall element rests in the area of one of its horizontal lateral edges.
2. Description of Related Art
A switchgear cabinet is known from German Patent Reference DE 40 13 381 C1. A rack assembled from frame legs is used for this known switchgear cabinet. The rack forms four sides of a switchgear cabinet, which can be covered with vertical wall elements. The front of the switchgear cabinet is covered by several partial wall elements arranged above each other. It is possible for the partial wall elements to be designed as partial doors. In the area of their vertical edges, the partial doors are placed against sealing edges of the vertical profiled frame sections. The horizontal edges of the partial doors are sealed against cross braces extending between the vertical profiled frame sections and are fastened to them. Often the conditions of the built-in devices are such that the wall elements do not completely cover an open side of the switchgear cabinet. An open gap remains in the area of the cover and/or bottom, which is covered by a shield, such as shown in German Patent Reference DE 43 12 833 C2.
It is one object of this invention to provide a switchgear cabinet of the type mentioned at the outset, wherein the mounting of the shield is simple to perform.
This object is attained with an open transition area in the side of the switchgear cabinet between the cross brace and the cover and/or bottom area of the switchgear cabinet which is covered by a shield. The shield is fastened on a fastening section of a holder from the direction of the interior of the switchgear cabinet. With the shield not mounted, the holder is maintained by a locking element in a prepared mounting position. With this arrangement it is possible to place the shield against the holder from an outside of the switchgear cabinet and then to connect them together. Since the holder is maintained in a prepared mounting position, mounting of the shield can be performed. In particular, mounting can be performed by a single person in this case.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of this invention, the shield has a fastening bolt facing an interior of the switchgear cabinet. The fastening bolt passes through an opening in the fastening section of the holder and is secured on the back of the fastening section facing the interior of the switchgear cabinet. If the shield is prepositioned in the holders by the bolts, it can be fastened, for example with a nut, which is screwed on the bolt. In another embodiment, the bolt has locking elements which are locked together with the holder. To achieve a dust-proof and moisture-proof closure of the interior of the switchgear cabinet also in the area of the shield, with this invention the shield has a vertical wall which covers the associated open side of the switchgear cabinet. A circumferential edge, including horizontal edges and vertical edges, is beveled off the sides of the wall. A seal, extending at a distance from the edge, is arranged on the inside of the wall, and the seal rests against a sealing edge of the cross brace.
In this case, the switchgear cabinet can be such that the cross brace has a U-shaped cross section formed by two essentially horizontally oriented legs and an inner wall connecting these legs. The leg facing the shield is folded over by 180xc2x0 at its end facing away from the inner wall for forming the sealing edge. The sealing edge is then formed by a rounded transition area, which does not damage the seal and at the same time forms a defined contact line.
In one embodiment of this invention, after the fastening section, the holder has a transition section with at least one protrusion that has at least one support section. The protrusion is inserted into the fastening receiver of a profiled side arranged on the side toward the switchgear cabinet and extending horizontally. The support section is interlockingly supported at the edge of the fastening receiver. The fastening receivers determine preset fastening positions for the holder. Thus, the holder can be exactly aligned with respect to the fastening points of the shield. Moreover, the interconnected contact created between the support section and the edge of the fastening receiver forms a solid support of the shield without a need for additional screw connections or the like.
Thus, the holder can have beveled contact elements in the area of its protrusion, which are in electrically conducting contact with the profiled side or the cross brace. It is then possible to apply the same electrical potential to the shield as that of the profiled side.
Regarding the design of the holder, a switchgear cabinet in accordance with this invention can be such that a bevel, which extends past the depth of the cross brace into the interior of the switchgear cabinet, is bent off the fastening section of the holder. The bevel has a detent which acts together with a counter-surface of the cross brace and blocks the horizontal displacement of the shield in the direction facing away from the interior of the switchgear cabinet. The detent limits the insertion movement of the shield, so it is easy to install. Moreover, the detent secures the shield mounted on the holder.
It is possible to easily place the locking element on the same electrical level as the holder if the holder has a cutout in which the locking element is held. The locking element is in an electrically conducting connection with the holder through contact teeth. Furthermore, the contact teeth of the locking element also sink in, so that it is securely fastened on the holder. So that the holder is exactly aligned in its presecured mounting position with respect to the cross brace, the locking element has a locking shoulder, which snaps into a cutout of the cross brace.